Experiences by Jasper
by hope for
Summary: Einblicke in das Leben von Jasper Whitlock Hale


Jasper

1.

Ich bin Jasper, der mit dem leidenden Blick, wie mich die Mädchen an der High School bezeichnen. Sie haben nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung. Ich schaue immer so. Nur wenige Personen, die an meinem Leben teilhaben, wissen, dass das kein leidender Ausdruck ist. Im Grunde zeigt es meinen Erfolg, mich gegen die unstillbare Gier in mir zu wehren. Klingt kompliziert, mag sein, ich bin sicherlich häufig kompliziert, das liegt unter anderem an meiner Vergangenheit. 1863 und so. Aber von der Vergangenheit wollte ich hier eigentlich nicht sprechen. Ich lasse sie ruhen soweit mir das möglich ist. Denn jetzt, in der Gegenwart, ist mein Dasein einfacher, meistens.

Die von euch, die sich hier herantrauen, tun das, weil sie die Geschichte meiner Familie kennen, gelesen haben. Ich verzichte also auf weitläufige Erklärung von Dingen, die ihr an anderer Stelle nachlesen könnt. Ich habe es gestrichen satt, dass alle immer denken, sie wüssten, wie mir zumute ist, was in mir vorgeht. Sie haben keine Ahnung! Ich bin darauf gekommen während meines Ausfluges mit Alice, als wir versuchten einen weiteren Halbvampir zu finden, um die kleine Renesmee zu retten. Die Gerüchte um mich, die allenthalben kreisen, veranlassten mich, zumindest Teile, die mich betreffen, klarzustellen.

Die Wenigsten von uns werden gefragt, ob sie werden wollen, was sie heute sind. Noch Weniger haben Mentoren, die ihnen unterstützend und lehrend zur Seite stehen. Und ich persönlich kenne eine Einzige, die ihre Entscheidung aus vollem Bewusstsein und freiem Willen traf. Bella. Nur weil ihr klar war, was sie im Begriff war, für ihre Zukunft zu entscheiden, bekam sie bei ihrer einberufenen Familienkonferenz meine Stimme. Ich mag Bella, sie hat mich immer wieder animiert, meine Weltanschauung zu überdenken. Sie weiß größtenteils gar nicht, wie selbstsicher sie in mancher Beziehung ist. Ihr Glaube ist unumstößlich gefestigt. Mit einer Ausnahme, meinem Adoptivbruder Edward. Vielleicht wäre es einfacher gewesen, jemand hätte ihm zu gegebener Zeit mal ordentlich was hinter die Löffel gegeben. Ich schweife ab. Wie immer. Gewöhnt euch lieber daran, das passiert mir regelmäßig. Es liegt an meiner Besonderheit. Gefühle, ich kann sie bei allen mich umgebenden Wesen spüren und auch manipulieren. Das hat, wie alles im Leben, Vor- und Nachteile. Man kann es sich nicht aussuchen. Nur als Erklärung, ich bin nicht undankbar, es ist häufig sehr nützlich, zu spüren was in anderen vorgeht. Dennoch, niemand kann sich vorstellen, und das ist der Nachteil, wie belastend es häufig ist. Ich bin der Sache hilflos ausgeliefert. Muss meine Energie verwenden, um die Emotionen zu egalisieren, bevor ich selbst zu sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werde. Und dann sagen die Menschen, die Nichtsahnenden, ich hätte einen leidenden Gesichtsausdruck. Zurück zum Thema, wie ich überhaupt dazu komme, etwas über mich klarstellen zu wollen. Die Recherche, die Alice und ich durchführten, auf der Suche nach anderen Halbvampiren, machte auch die virtuelle Welt nötig. Dort waren die himmelschreiendsten Seltsamkeiten über mich zu lesen. Ich möchte nicht im Detail darauf eingehen. Die Menschen sollten lernen zu beobachten, wahrzunehmen, dann würden solche Dinge nicht irrtümlicherweise verbreitet. In meiner unsäglichen Jugend, in der Zeit, in der mir immer klarer wurde, dass ich mit der Situation Menschen Schmerzen zuzufügen nicht leben wollte, hatte ich noch nicht die Kraft mich loszusagen. Mein Adoptivvater bezeichnet das heute als Leidensdruck. Das Wort hat er aus der Klinik mitgebracht. Manchmal ist es ziemlich ungemütlich einen Arzt im Haus zu haben, der mit seiner zusätzlichen psychologischen Ausbildung versucht mir Konkurrenz zu machen. Andererseits bin ich sehr dankbar dafür. Ich muss mich bei Carlisle nicht rechtfertigen. Er bringt mit seiner Sicherheit und Erfahrung soviel Verständnis für mich auf. In seiner Gegenwart kann ich abschalten und entspannen. Er gleicht die überschwänglichen Emotionen um mich herum aus. Ich bin Alice für immer dankbar, dass sie mich mit in diese Familie gebracht hat. Alice, ja, die ist ein Kapitel für sich. Sie ist die einzige, die jemals ohne Vorbehalte auf mich zuging. Ihre, zugegebenermaßen, für viele sehr anstrengende Quirligkeit ist mir das Liebste. Sie bannt damit negative Emotionen. Sie ist wie mein persönliches Schild. Meine Liebe. Nie vergesse ich, wie sie im Cafe an der Theke saß und auf mich wartete. Seit diesem Tag ist sie meine Sonne, mein Elixier. Ich kann nie ohne sie sein. Das ist einer der Vorteile meiner Art, so wir uns für einen Partner entscheiden, ist es unumstößlich. Das ist einigen leider nicht bewusst. Sie brauchen immer wieder die Bestätigung für einander bestimmt zu sein. Es ist wohl klar, auf wen ich anspiele. Die schöne Rosalie. Sie ist selbst für eine Vampirin vollkommen. Trotzdem ist es ihr nicht vergönnt, Selbstsicherheit zu finden. Das ist eines der Opfer, die sie als Mensch bringen musste. Unwiederbringlich verloren. Sie hat mit ihrem Emmett ein Stück ihres zerstörten Selbst gefunden. Er ist ihre Leichtigkeit und ihr Humor, ihr Anker in der Realität. Er kann nicht ohne seine Rosalie, aber weiterhin ist außer Carlisle auch Esme ein elementarer Bestandteil von Emmetts Existenz. Unsere perfekte Mutter, die in der Lage ist, mittels ihrer Liebe auch einen Emmett zur Räson zu bringen. Für den Fall, dass Edward mit seiner grüblerischen Vernunft es nicht schafft. Mal ganz im Ernst. Er, der erste Sohn der Familie, mir wird ganz anders. Gelegentlich möchte man ihn schütteln, in der Hoffnung, seine Nachdenklichkeit würde mit mehr Lebensfreude vertauscht. Er hat wohl Spaß an unserer Existenz, mittlerweile. Der Weg dahin war sehr schwer. Am kompliziertesten wurde es, als er Bella endlich getroffen hatte. Diese Selbstzweifel. Und diese Angst. Als ob ich seiner Gefährtin zu nahe kommen wollte. Keiner in meiner Familie war so erleichtert wie ich, als Bella in unser Leben trat. Schließlich wusste ich dank Alice, dass ein gutes Ende für ihn in Sicht war. Es erleichterte es mir ungemein, seine Stimmungsschwankungen auszuhalten. Im nachhinein betrachtet bin ich ein ziemlicher Hornochse gewesen. Mein Versuch eine Entscheidung zu forcieren, an Bellas Geburtstag, brachte noch mehr Chaos in die Szenerie. Natürlich ist Menschenblut verlockend, aber mein eigentliches Ziel war es, Edward davon zu überzeugen, Bella endlich zu verwandeln. Um seine Bedürfnisse nicht mehr im Zaun halten zu müssen. Und was tut er? Beschließt, dass wir zu gefährlich für Bella sind und verlässt sie. Da saß ich ganz schön in der Patsche. Wenigstens ist es ganz am Ende doch noch gut ausgegangen mit den beiden. Und seitdem Renesmee da ist, hat sich mein Gefühlsleben um hundertachtzig Grad gewendet. Mit ihr ist alles so rosig. Weil wir alle sie lieben und keine negativen Gefühle in ihrer Gegenwart hegen. Echte Entspannung für mich. Sie ist noch wirksamer was die Entspannung angeht, als Carlisle oder Alice. Obwohl Alice, ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das hier erwähnen sollte. Wieso eigentlich nicht? Schließlich geht es mir doch darum, mal meine Sicht der Dinge klarzustellen. Ich denke, es ist ziemlich sinnvoll, dass alles, was ich hier so von mir gebe, nur zu lesen ist. Andererseits rot werden wäre eh' nicht möglich. Also was soll's. Meine Alice, sie, Ihr kennt sie, ihre Zerbrechlichkeit ist herzzerreißend. Fällt alles unter Tarnen und Täuschen. Das weiß aber zu hundert Prozent nur ich. Eines unserer gutgehüteten Geheimnisse. Ich weiß, dass sie mir nicht böse ist, wenn ich ein paar Details ausplaudere. Ansonsten wäre sie jetzt schon hier um mich zu stoppen. Diese Kurven; keiner unserer Sportwagen ist in der Lage sie zu interpretieren. Nicht, dass ich das nicht probiert hätte. Eigentlich heißt es ja, stille Wasser seien tief. Das ist in Bezug auf mich wohl zutreffend, nicht aber, was Alice angeht. Die Lebendigkeit, die von ihr ausgeht, die Leidenschaft für ihre Hobbys, die Lebensfreude und ihre Ernsthaftigkeit was ihre Visionen anbelangt. Alle die Alice kennen definieren sie über diese Eigenschaften. Wenn ihr dachtet, das sei alles, habt ihr weit daneben gelegen. Die private Alice, meine Alice, ist ganz anders. Das mit Worten zu beschreiben, ich bin nicht sicher, ob es mir gelingt. Vermutlich ist es sinnvoller, euch mit Hilfe von Beispielen Alice und mich näher zu bringen. Denn wir sind eins. Nur gemeinsam komplett. Wieder so eine platte Bemerkung aus der menschlichen Welt. Alice, sie weiß immer, wo es lang geht, sie weiß sich zu kleiden, findet für jeden die richtigen Geschenke, ist niemals unsicher und so weiter, und so weiter. Alles richtig, keine Frage. Sie wusste ja auch, dass wir, sie und ich zusammen gehören. Und wenn sie mit mir alleine ist, würde sie niemand von euch wiedererkennen. Ihr könnt das Prickeln und die Schauer, die mich grade überlaufen leider nicht sehen, ihre Haut, so zart, so weich, ich kann nicht an mich halten, wann immer sie in meiner Nähe ist. Ich bin froh, unbeschreiblich froh, dass wir nicht schlafen können. Ich weiß, die meisten aus meiner Familie vermissen es gelegentlich, ich tue das nie. Wenn ich schliefe, könnte ich sie nicht ansehen, nicht spüren. Ich würde kostbare Zeit ohne sie verschwenden. Eine Vergeudung, trotzdem uns die Ewigkeit offensteht. Ich nutze jeden Moment meiner Zeit mit ihr, sie weiter zu erkunden, wieder zu entdecken. Neues an ihr kennenzulernen. Ich werde ihrer nie müde. Wenn sie mit mir auf der Jagd ist, ihre Geschmeidigkeit wenn sie ihrem Opfer folgt. Die Anmut mit welcher sie ihre perfekten Zähne ins warme Fleisch gleiten lässt. Der Moment in dem das Blut die Schranke ihrer Lippen überwindet und über die Zunge ihre Kehle hinab fließt. Sie schließt die Augen überlässt sich der Lust, der Lust, die in jenen Momenten die Bestie an sie heranträgt. Dieser Genuss, zu sehen wie sie sich gestärkt aufrichtet. Das Leuchten ihrer Augen, schimmernde Goldpartikel kreisend um ihre schwarzen Pupillen. Richtet sie dann ihren Blick auf mich, weiten sich die Pupillen bis der goldene Rand fast verschwindet. Einmal hat sie einen Schluck für mich aufbewahrt. Tropfenweise schenkte sie mir das Blut mit ihrem Kuss. Ich habe alles um mich herum vergessen. Bis mein nichtsnutziger Bruder Emmett mit lautem Gegröle wie Tarzan durch die Bäume geschwungen kam. Ihr wollt nicht wissen, wie knapp er einem Anschlag entkam. Meine geistesgegenwärtige Liebste hat ihm sein Leben bewahrt. Dessen ist er sich bis heute nicht bewusst. Von Stund an sorgten wir immer für ausreichenden Abstand und Ablenkung. Emmett kam uns nie wieder in die Quere. Manchmal spüre ich den forschenden Blick Carlisles auf uns. Er fragt sich immer, wie es uns geht, ob ich allen Situationen, in die ich gerate, gewachsen bin. Er glaubt nicht, nach wie vor, dass Alice und ich ein eigenes Universum haben. Da geht nichts schief. Das kann es gar nicht. Tatsächlich sind die wenigsten Momente, die ich existiere, in der realen Welt. Da zieht es mich nur hin, wenn ich irgendjemandes Emotion ausgleichen soll. Natürlich funktioniere ich, wie alle in meiner Familie perfekt, was den Alltag in menschlicher Gesellschaft angeht. So beispielsweise unsere regelmäßigen Schulbesuche. Das gehört einfach dazu. Aus verschiedenen Gründen. Zum einen wäre da mal der unabsichtliche Wissenszuwachs. Klar, das Meiste haben wir durch unsere Grundausbildung gelernt, aber es kommen häufig neue Erkenntnisse dazu. Praktisch in diesem Zusammenhang ist, dass es unsereins keine Mühe kostet, Neues zu begreifen. Wenn nur die Menschen nicht so gehandikapt wären. Sie lernen so entsetzlich langsam. Das ist, warum ich mir mit Alice dieses Paralleluniversum geschaffen habe. So haben wir jederzeit einen Rückzugsort für uns. Der, und das behaupte ich mit Fug und Recht, häufig genutzt wird. Allein, und hier komme ich wieder auf die Schule zu sprechen, die Tatsache, dass Emmett jedes Mal schier ausflippt, wenn jemand Rosalie nur anblickt. Und das tun fast alle, fast immer. Womit ich wieder bei meinem leidenden Gesichtsausdruck bin. Erklärt mir, sinnvoll bitte, wie ich es schaffen soll, nicht so drein zu sehen, wenn ich über die ganze Zeit hinweg darauf achten muss, dass Emmett sich zurück hält. Und dann dazu noch Edward. Zumindest bevor Bella zu uns stieß. Er schloss jedes Mal aus meinen Gedanken, dass es mir sooo schwer fiele, Menschenblut zu entsagen. Welch ein Irrtum. Alice kommuniziert auch noch wortlos mit ihm. Wenigstens das lenkt ihn zu gegebener Zeit ab. Nur um es ein für alle Mal deutlich zu sagen, ich habe kein Problem mit Menschen in meiner Nähe. Es fällt mir nicht schwerer als anderen Vampiren, dem Blut zu widerstehen. Ehrlich. Alles, was mir meine Existenz so kompliziert ist, nein sind, die unkoordinierten Emotionen von außen. Nichts anderes. Emotionen sind um so viel schlimmer als der Geruch von menschlichem Blut. Auch wenn diese Aussage schwierig nachzuvollziehen ist. Nicht selten bin ich erstaunt, wie wenig von mir meine Familie eigentlich weiß. Ich befürchte gelegentlich, es liegt daran, dass es ihnen häufig genug selber schwerfällt, um das vorherige Beispiel aufzugreifen, auf Menschenblut zu verzichten. An dieser Stelle kehre ich zu meinem Paralleluniversum zurück. Genau betrachtet, weist es Ähnlichkeiten mit Teilen der menschlichen Welt auf. Ich gebe mir Mühe, es nachvollziehbar zu erläutern. Der Grund für diese Auswüchse hier war, die Seltsamkeiten, die über mich verbreitet werden, klarzustellen. Ich fand überaus kuriose Geschichten im Web. Sie nennen sich Fanfiction. Der Fantasie unserer Bewunderer sind dort wenig bis keine Grenzen aufgezeigt. Sie kreieren eigene Verläufe der realen Geschichte. Und glauben am Ende, was sie da so schreiben. Es kann jeder lesen, der zu den Menschen gehört, die von dieser Virtuellen Welt wissen. So ist es mit Alice und meiner Welt. Mit dem entscheidenden Unterschied, dass bis zu diesem Moment nur sie und ich davon wussten. Es ändert nichts. Niemand kennt den Inhalt und die Ausmaße unseres Universums. Ich werde euch eventuell einen Einblick gestatten. Darüber denke ich noch nach.

2.

Wesen, die sich mit Gefühlen und Emotionen beschäftigen wollen, oder auch müssen, wirken häufig spleenig auf ihre Umwelt. Versucht keinesfalls mir das auszureden, bevor ihr ausführlich darüber nachgedacht habt. Ihr werdet unweigerlich zu dem gleichen Schluss kommen. Ich genieße inzwischen meine Besonderheit. Sie schafft mir ab und an die Distanz, die es mir erleichtert, engen Kontakt mit Menschen und Vampiren zu haben. Jeder, der sich meiner nicht ganz sicher ist, hält sich nämlich zurück und belastet mich damit nicht unnötig. Ich würde es als gute Symbiose bezeichnen. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, ein wenig leichtere Kost hier darzulegen. Mir fällt da quasi spontan eine Situation mit Emmett ein. Ich könnte euch erzählen, wie wir gelegentlich unserer Kampfeslust, beziehungsweise Sportlichkeit, frönen. Schon der Gedanke daran lässt mich schmunzeln. Einmal, das war, als wir uns auf die Ankunft der Volturi vorbereiteten, konnten Emmett und ich endlich mal mit Carlisles Einverständnis gegeneinander antreten. Den spaßigen Auseinandersetzungen fehlte einfach der notwendige Ernst. Mit der Gelegenheit wieder mal richtig trainieren zu können, sah die ganze Sache schon anders aus. Ich würde das nicht unbedingt laut sagen, es wirft kein gutes Bild auf mich. Ich bin ehrlich froh, nicht mehr so kämpfen zu müssen, wie in meiner Vergangenheit. Nichtsdestotrotz halte ich es für elementar, trainiert zu bleiben. Ich bin der Ansicht, dass es keine Garantien für Frieden gibt. Deshalb möchte ich in der Lage bleiben meine Familie und mich zu verteidigen. Ich kümmerte mich also mit Emmett um einen geeigneten Trainingsplatz in der Umgebung unseres Hauses. Mit dem ernsten Hintergrund darum bemüht, dass er im Notfall auch als tatsächlicher Kampfplatz dienen konnte. Die Bezeichnung Teddybär, die Bella für Emmett etabliert hatte, entspricht ihm in einiger Hinsicht. Er ist groß und breit. Manchmal ein bisschen plump, meistens lieb und kuschelig, was Rosalie betrifft. Aber wehe er wird gereizt. Dann reagiert er viel zu oft unkontrolliert und aggressiv. Das sind die Punkte an denen ich, seit einer Weile, mit ihm zu arbeiten versuche. Mit geringem Erfolg. Im Fall des Falles verlässt er sich immer noch auf seine Kraft und sein Ungestüm. Da kann ich jedes Mal nur seufzen. Er ist so berechenbar in seinem Angriff. Ich muss mich nicht mal anstrengen ihm kontern zu können. Es bedarf nur eines Schrittes zur Seite und schon läuft er ins Leere. Dann regt er sich fürchterlich auf. Und kommt wieder nicht auf die Idee kurz nachzudenken. Er rennt blindlings in sein Verderben. Er sollte nur seine Kraft, statt sie verpuffen zu lassen, bündeln, wenn er losrennt. Einen kleinen Teil seines Gehirns auf Abruf halten, damit er spontan reagieren kann. Ich denke, ich sollte mit Rosalie sprechen. Auch, wenn es indiskret erscheint. Ob er bei ihr auch so agiert? Im Zweifelsfall hätte ich dann eine Verbündete, die gemeinsam mit mir versucht ihn zu fokussieren. Womöglich ist das eine praktikable Lösung. Da, er tut es schon wieder. Stürmt drauf los, ohne Hirn. Wüsste ich es nicht besser, würde ich behaupten, sein Denkvermögen hat die Verwandlung nicht sehr gut überstanden. Wieviel schlimmer muss er vorher gewesen sein. Ich mag es mir nicht ausmalen. Rosalie wusste definitiv nicht, worauf sie sich einließ. Sie hat sich ausschließlich auf die Optik konzentriert. Nur gut, dass sie ihre Entscheidung nicht bereut. Sich dieses Drama auszumalen würde einer ernst zu nehmenden Krise gleichkommen.

Alice, sie ist zurück. Sie schleudert ihre positive Energie wie ein Wasserwerfer vor sich her. Sie wird in der nächsten Minute in unser Zimmer stürzen, mir von ihren neusten Einkäufen berichten und nebenbei einfließen lassen, ich solle nicht so grüblerisch in dieses Buch schreiben. Alles was mir bleibt ist ein Lächeln. Ich werde wieder schreiben. Sobald sie mir die Gelegenheit dazu lässt.

Da fragt sie mich tatsächlich, ob ich Emmett auseinandergesetzt habe, was er an seiner Technik verbessern könnte. Auf meine Nachfrage, wie sie drauf komme, lächelt sie. „Ich liebe deine wunderbar gleichmäßige Schrift", sagt sie. Mein Stirnrunzeln kommentiert sie mit einem Kuss. Sie sieht einfach zuviel, was mich anbelangt. „Jasper", schmeichelt sie mir, „du bist die Hauptsache in meinem Leben. Akzeptiere es doch. Du weißt, dass ich niemandem von deinem Tagebuch erzähle." Ich ergebe mich in mein Schicksal. Wenn der Wunsch nach einem intimen Tagebuch, der schwerwiegendste in meinem Leben ist, dann muss ich mich wohl nicht beschweren. Ich weiß, dass auf Alice, was Stillschweigen betrifft, Verlass ist. Sie kann viel ertragen, mich würde sie nie verletzen. Was auch immer kommen mag. Das ist unsere Verbindung. Und nicht die Einzige. Bist du absolut sicher, dass du das erzählen willst? Immerhin lässt sie mich schreiben. Ja, Alice, ich bin sicher. Nie hat jemand sich so voller Liebe und Selbstlosigkeit mir hingegeben. Dieses Geschenk will ich hier teilen. Ich werde dazu einen Sprung in die Vergangenheit machen. Nicht allzu weit zurück, nur ein kleines Stück. Es war auf einer Europatour. Eine kleine Insel vor Griechenland. Eines unserer, wir nennen sie, „Sonnen-Tank-Domizile". Ein Inselchen also, auf dem wir beide ganz alleine Zeit verbrachten. Während dieser Reisen trennen wir uns für gewöhnlich nicht. Dieses Mal war eine Ausnahme. Ich musste unbedingt jagen. In der Zwischenzeit erlag Alice der Versuchung shoppen zu gehen. Unter uns Männern, da war mir die Option mit dem Jagen doch mehrfach lieber. Wir verabredeten uns für den Abend. Alice versprach mir eine Überraschung. Das klingt jetzt etwas undankbar, aber innerlich bereitete ich mich auf eine der unerlässlichen Modeschauen vor, die sie nach dem Shoppen zu veranstalten pflegt. Woher hätte ich ahnen sollen, was sie vorhatte? Allein die Erinnerung daran lässt mich schlucken. Ich war also den ganzen Tag auf der Jagd. Nur zur Info, ich versuche mich an die chronologische Reihenfolge zu halten, ansonsten olala. Abends machte ich mich auf den Rückweg. Alice und ich hatten der Bequemlichkeit halber beide ein Speedboot, um zwischen Festland und Insel pendeln zu können. So kehrte ich trockenen Fußes und wohl gesättigt zurück. Bereits am Anlegesteg spürte ich Alice` Aufregung. Ein köstlicher Duft stieg in meine Nase. Kribbelnd quälendes Brennen stieg in meiner Kehle auf. Und das, obwohl ich völlig satt war. Der in der Luft hängende Duft und die Nervosität meiner Partnerin veranlassten mich dazu, mich bemerkbar zu machen. Ich polterte beim Fixieren des Bootes mit Seil und Poller herum, bis Alice reagierte. „Bleib, wo du bist", rief sie mir zu. Im nächsten Moment war sie neben mir. Hielt einen schwarzen Seidenschal und eine Wäscheklammer in der Hand. Ihr bittender Blick reichte aus, mich davon zu überzeugen, ihr mein Vertrauen zu schenken. Ohne Worte verband sie mir die Augen, bevor sie die Klammer auf meiner Nase befestigte. Unbequem, wirklich. Weniger die Möglichkeit nichts zu riechen, als der unangenehme Druck auf den Nasenflügeln. Immerhin lenkte sie mich damit erfolgreich von meiner Neugierde ab. Sie führte mich. Wohin konnte ich nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. „Zwei Dinge, Jasper", sagte Alice ernst zu mir. „Hier ist niemand, kein Wesen außer uns. Und, es ist keiner dafür gestorben. Nichts wird passieren. Vertrau mir." Was sollte ich dazu noch sagen? Meine Neugier war erneut fokussiert. Sie nahm mir die Klammer ab. Ich roch Blut. Okay, da waren auch noch andere Dinge, aber vor allem Blut. Kein Vampir kann sich auf Wasser, Parfüm, Seife, Blumen, Waschmittel oder sonstige Materialien konzentrieren, solange der Duft von Blut in der Luft liegt. Und dieses Blut roch besonders. Alle wissen, jedes Blut riecht anders. Von Pflanzenfressern zu Fleischfressern bis zum Menschen, eine unglaubliche Steigerung. Dieser Duft war in keine der Gruppen einzuteilen. Das war verwirrend. Ich hörte Wasser sprudeln, die Luft fühlte sich warm an. Alice Hände waren an meinen Füßen. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Sie zog mir die Schuhe und Socken aus. Ihre zarten Hände stellten meine bloßen Füße auf einen flauschigen Untergrund. Ich konnte einen hochflorigen, weichen Teppich erfühlen. Während ich noch über den Bodenbelag nachsann, hatte sie mir in Windeseile die Hose vom Leib gezogen. Mit spitzen Fingern machte sie sich einzeln über jeden Hemdknopf her. Als ihre Hände meinen Oberköper berührten, folgte ihr Mund der Spur ihrer Hände, die mein Hemd von den Schultern streiften. Die winzigen Härchen auf meiner Haut stellten sich auf. Ich stand reglos. Gab mich ganz den Gefühlen hin, Alice: voller Vorfreude, Spannung, Liebe, und meinen eigenen: Erwartung, Vertrauen, Liebe, Hingabe. Trotz meines funktionierenden Gehirns fehlte mir die Möglichkeit der Bewegung. Ich war zu gebannt von all den Emotionen. Alice entledigte sich des Hemdes in ihren Händen. Ihre Fingerspitzen tippelten verspielt in Richtung meiner Retropants. Ein hinreißendes Kichern perlte von ihren Lippen, als sich meiner Kehle ein scharfer Laut entrang. „Aber, aber mein Lieber, du wirst doch nicht so verschwitzt von deinem Tagwerk auf die Idee kommen, dich mir zu nähern?" Ihre Stimme war die pure Verlockung. Hart stieß ich den Atem aus. Sehen konnte ich noch immer nichts. Sie hatte die Augenbinde sorgfältig festgebunden. Unwillkürlich streckte ich meine Hand nach ihr aus, in dem Moment, in dem ihre Hand den Bund meiner Pants nach unten schob. Ich fühlte Haut, nur Haut. Ein winziger Teil meines Hirns fragte sich wann, um alles in der Welt, sie sich ausgezogen hatte. „Wirst du wohl deine Finger bei dir behalten!" Die Rüge folgte auf dem Fuße. Die mich umgebende warme, feuchte Luft transportierte den immer intensiver werdenden Duft von Blut an meine Nase. Mir lief das Gift im Mund zusammen. „Ich weiß, das ist sehr schwer für dich." Alice und ihre Visionen. Und das in dieser Situation. Gier und Begierde durchliefen mich. Ihr leises Kichern erleichterte das alles nicht. Ich war ihr ausgeliefert. Stand splitterfasernackt vor ihr. Konnte selber nichts sehen. Und spürte ihre Wollust. „Alice!" Die Emotionen blockierten mein Sprachzentrum. Ich nahm das Geräusch sprudelnden Wassers wieder wahr. Alice führte mich sachte vorwärts. Zart wies sie mir den Weg, bis ich in heißem Wasser versank. Den Versuch mir den Schal von den Augen zu ziehen, quittierte sie mit einem klaren „Nein". Sie machte unmissverständlich deutlich, heute tat ich nur, was sie für richtig hielt. Nur meinem Vertrauen in sie verdankte sie es, dass ich mich in dieses Schicksal ergab. Schon wieder Blut. Der Duft umspülte mich plötzlich. Ich vernahm Geräusche, konnte sie nicht lokalisieren. Dafür fühlte ich mit einem Mal Alice an meiner Seite. Wassertropfen spritzten über unsere Körper. Ein Gluckern zog meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Blut. Blut. Ich musste schlucken, mein Körper produzierte Gift, immer noch mehr Gift. Alle Muskeln spannten sich an. Meine Zähne schnappten ins Leere. Alice, der einzige Gedanke, der noch Platz hatte in meinem Kopf. „Trink." Mein Körper folgte dem Befehl automatisch. Mein Hals streckte sich in die Richtung aus welcher der Duft kam. Mein Mund öffnete sich, die Zunge nahm den ersten Tropfen entgegen. Alice stand über mir. Sie hatte die Augenbinde gelöst. Aus einer Amphore, die auf ihrer Schulter lag, rann in einem feinen Strahl warmes Blut in meinen Mund. Genugtuung strahlte aus ihrem Gesicht. Knurren kroch aus meiner Kehle. Zitternd, alle Kraft gebrauchend, zwang ich meinen Körper in der sitzenden Position zu bleiben. „Gut, mein Leben." Auch sie klang gequält. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Mit einem unvorhersehbaren Ruck riss ich sie zu mir. Wie sie es schaffte die Amphore nicht zu zerbrechen, entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis. Ich reagierte nur noch, genaugenommen, mein Körper. Ich positionierte sie mit einer einzigen Bewegung auf der Spitze meiner Erregung. Wild stieß ich in sie, ohne jegliche Rücksicht. Durch die Wucht meiner Begierde verlor sie die Kontrolle über das kostbare Blut. Unversehens spritzte es aus dem zerschellenden Gefäß über unsere Körper. Im gleichen Moment war jegliche Menschlichkeit verloren. Wie wilde Tiere fielen wir übereinander her.

Rückblickend betrachtet bin ich außerstande, Aussagen über Reichweite und Zeitrahmen dieser Entgleisung zu machen. Nur eines ist vollkommen klar. Nie zuvor haben sich zwei Wesen auf derartige Weise besessen. Alice ist schon wieder darüber informiert, was ich niedergeschrieben habe. Grinsend streicht sie mir durch mein Haar. Nur gut, dass Edward nicht da ist. Er mit seiner Gedankenlesekunst würde schamrot fliehen oder alternativ uns beiden ins Gesicht springen. Weil wir es gewagt haben eine Orgie, wie er es nennen würde, zu feiern. Mit Blut noch dazu. Außerordentlich verwerflich. Er ist wahrhaft ein Kind seiner Zeit. Immer höflich, zurückhaltend, ganz Gentleman. Es gibt ziemlich wenig, was ihn aus der Fassung bringen kann. An dieser Stelle wollte ich euch ursprünglich einen kleinen Einblick in sein Seelenleben geben, aus der Zeit, in der er Bella verlassen hatte. Es erscheint mir bei näherer Betrachtung allerdings nicht angebracht, seine schwierige Zeit hier auch noch zu analysieren. Auch die Phase, in welcher er gegen Carlisle rebellierte kann ich nicht ausführen, weil ich ihn zu dieser Zeit schlicht und ergreifend noch nicht kannte. Aber ich weiß, dass er sich nicht mal ohne schlechtes Gewissen einen Gedanken daran erlaubt. Er hat so viel Angst. Angst davor, es könnte ihm womöglich schon die Erinnerung so viel Vergnügen bereiten, dass er rückfällig werden könnte. Dabei gibt es Wenige unter uns, die mit einer so herausragend gut funktionierenden Selbstbeherrschung ausgestattet sind, wie er. Er gibt keiner Versuchung nach, nie. Nicht bevor er sämtliche, seien sie auch noch so unwahrscheinlich, Störfaktoren mit absoluter Präzision eliminiert hat. Im Klartext, er ist eine richtige Spaßbremse. Unbeschreiblich viel spaßbremsiger noch als unser Familienoberhaupt. Aber dazu komme ich noch. Später. Edward kann nicht feiern, kaum genießen, nicht weil er nicht will, sondern weil er immer so verspannt ist. Auf das Schlimmste wartet, bis es eintrifft. Und dann behauptet er, er hätte ja gewusst, dass es so kommt. Ha! Lest doch mal Veröffentlichungen über ihn, ihr werdet alle zum gleichen Ergebnis kommen wie ich. Und ich lebe immerhin noch in einem Haushalt mit ihm. Diese ganzen Geschichten, die so erfunden werden. In seinem Fall verblüfft es mich, wie genau die Menschen ihn einzuschätzen wissen. Klar jagt er gerne, da hat er seinen Spaß. Die Geschwindigkeit. Nachdem er vorher abgecheckt hat, ob auch ja kein Mensch versehentlich seinen Weg kreuzt. Der Beschützer. Meist beschützt er nicht nur sich selbst, sondern natürlich auch Bella. Ich vermag nicht zu sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass sie jetzt in der Lage ist, ihn gelegentlich in seine Schranken zu weisen. Auf ihre Art. Meist merkt er es gar nicht. Er ist so in seiner Liebe gefangen, das meine ich durchaus positiv, dass Bella leichtes Spiel hat, ihn abzulenken. Ich räume gerne ein, dass es auch dann nicht immer ganz einfach für mich ist, schließlich kriege ich immer eins zu eins ihre sexhungrigen Liebes-Gefühlattacken mit. Trotzdem, besser als sein ständiges, Ich-bin-auf-der-Hut-Gehabe. Bella schafft es, ihn alles außer ihr vergessen zu lassen. Dem Himmel sei Dank, dass sie verwandelt wurde. Da stimmen wir alle überein.

3.

Carlisle lächelt, er geht grade an mir vorbei in sein Büro. Ich frage mich, ob die Begebenheit, die sich grade in meiner Erinnerung Platz verschafft, wohl an dieser Stelle einen Raum zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen sollte. Komplizierter Satz. Ich kann das erklären. Ich frage mich allerdings, ob Alice einverstanden ist, wenn ich so öffentlich erzähle, was einst geschah? Die Sache ist nämlich die, es ist auf eine Art noch heikler als Alice Verführung mit dem Blut. Ich beschließe einfach, ich erzähle euch davon. Wenn sie innerhalb der nächsten Sätze nicht auftaucht, ist sie einverstanden. Seit Alice mich eingesammelt hat und wir zusammen sind, das ist sowieso eins, weiß sie alles, was ich tue. Auch das, was ich nun berichten werde. Ihre Liebe zu mir ist keinesfalls zu übertreffen, sie hätte sonst nie toleriert, was vorgefallen war. Also, sie ist noch nicht hier. Ich nehme das als Einverständnis ihrerseits. Es war einmal, klingt wie der Anfang eines Märchens. Es war exakt so unglaublich wie einige Märchen. Von der Seite ist der Anfang also korrekt. Nur eines noch, bevor ich loslege, diese Erfahrung gemacht zu haben, bereue ich keinesfalls. Egal wie verwerflich es euch vorkommen mag. Es war also an einem dieser Tage, an dem ich mich erfolgreich vor einer Shopping-Tour gedrückt hatte. Und ich hatte mich alleine gedrückt. Alle anderen mussten mit, außer Carlisle, der war arbeiten. Hatte viel zu tun in der Klinik. Mittlerweile weiß ich es besser, aber das verrate ich den Damen des Hauses nicht. Sie wollten auf die New York Fashion Week, das bedeutete sie würden nicht nur Stunden, sondern geschätzt zwei Tage unterwegs sein. Carlisle hatte die Flüge spendiert. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, hat er es womöglich so eingerichtet, wie er es wollte? Schließlich hat er auch die „Übernachtung" im Hotel draufgelegt. Ich hatte mir einen entspannten Tag gemacht, ohne externe Emotionen. Ein Feuer prasselte im Kamin, ein gutes Buch lag bereit. Und der Gentleman, der es versteht zu genießen, hat sich auch ein Glas Blut vorbereitet. Ich bin zwar kein Mensch mehr, aber gegen gepflegte Entspannung, grade wenn mir mal ein Moment alleine vergönnt ist, habe ich definitiv nichts einzuwenden. Ich saß also gemütlich vor dem Feuer, schlürfte hin und wieder an meinem Gläschen und hatte meinen Pullover ausgezogen. Das wärmende Gefühl, welches das Feuer auf meiner Haut hinterlässt, konnte ich so noch viel besser spüren. Die Ruhe um mich herum war so vollkommen, dass ich es nicht fertig brachte, in meinem Buch zu lesen. Mein Geist leerte sich. Ich fühlte nur noch Entspannung, meine eigene Gelassenheit und auf der Zunge den köstlichen Geschmack des Blutes. Ich war so entspannt, dass ich nicht mitbekam, wie Carlisle aus der Klinik eintraf. Wahrscheinlich war er mit Absicht so leise, um mich nicht zu stören. Oder, er hatte mich schon von draußen vor dem Kamin gesehen. Er sah abgespannt aus, als er neben mir in den Schneidersitz sank. „Hey", sagte er, „genießt du die Einsamkeit?" Ich nickte nur wortlos. Er machte Anstalten wieder aufzustehen. Sachte legte ich ihm meine Hand auf den Oberschenkel. „Bleib", meinte ich nur. Sein Kopf neigte sich nach vorne. Er blickte in die Flammen. „Du hast viel zu tun in der Klinik", bot ich ihm ein Gespräch an. Er winkte ab, streckte seinen Nacken in alle Richtungen und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „So schlimm?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich kniete mich hinter ihn. Begann ihn am Nacken mit kleinen Bewegungen zu massieren. Erleichtert wich die Luft aus seinen Lungen. Sein Hals wurde länger. „Gut", murmelte er. „Mehr?" „Gerne." Er zog mit einer schnellen Bewegung sein Hemd aus. Rutschte näher an das wärmende Feuer und bog mir seinen Rücken entgegen. Mit langen, sanften und zugleich kraftvollen Strichen und Griffen lockerte ich seine verspannten Muskeln. Carlisle räkelte sich mit Genuss meinen Händen entgegen. „Du wirkst ziemlich erfahren", leise war der Kommentar. „Liegt an reichlichem Training." Mehr wollte ich nicht sagen, es hätte die Harmonie gestört, die zwischen uns herrschte. Wie froh ich doch war, dass nicht er derjenige war, der Gedanken lesen konnte. Niemand wusste, wie sehr mich seine Nähe fesselte. Nicht erst seit heute. Meine Hände wurden sanfter auf seiner Haut. „Jasper?" fragte er zart. „Entschuldige, ich war in Gedanken." Hastig konzentrierte ich mich auf die richtige Technik. „Alice?" „Nein", meine Antwort kam schnell. „Oh" Er drehte sich um, sah mir in die Augen. Ich konnte seinem forschenden Blick nicht standhalten. Ich erhob mich, eilte in die Küche. Dort holte ich den Krug mit Blut und ein weiteres Glas. Nachdenklich ging ich zurück zu ihm. Er hatte die Füße aufgestellt, seine Arme lagen auf den Knien. Offen suchte er meinen Blick. Die menschliche Gewohnheit des Einatmens hatte ich so verinnerlicht, dass ich scharf die Luft einsog, als ich seine Augen auf mir fühlte. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erhellte ein Lächeln sein Gesicht. Ich schenkte sein Glas ein, reichte es ihm. Die Augen gesenkt. Er machte einen so wissenden Eindruck. Konnte er ahnen, was in meinem Inneren vorging? Er nahm sein Glas entgegen, stellte es seitlich ab. Dann griff er nach einem neuen Holzscheit, platzierte es direkt über der Glut. Ohne Worte beobachteten wir, wie die Flammen am frischen Brennstoff leckten, es umschmeichelten, hier und da liebkosten, sich zurückzogen und mit einem weiteren Versuch das Holz zum Entflammen brachten. „Es ist wie eine Verführung, sinnlich, liebevoll und gefährlich." Kaum hörbar kamen die Worte aus seinem Mund. „Und man kann nicht widerstehen." Seine brennenden Augen ruhten auf meinem Gesicht. Ich wagte es nicht meinen Kopf zu heben. Misstraute mir. Ich gehöre doch zu Alice, wie kann ich ihn begehren? Er, den ich als Mentor betrachte. Der in der Lage ist, mich zu beruhigen. Heute war alles anders. Ich zweifelte an meiner Vernunft. „Das hat nichts mit Vernunft zu tun." Ein Echo meiner Gedanken. Wie konnte er aussprechen, was ich dachte? „Wir müssen vernünftig sein. Dürfen keinem Schmerzen zufügen. Ich will nicht, dass irgendwer leidet, wegen mir." „Niemand leidet, Jasper. Niemand außer dir." „Wie kannst du das behaupten?" Meine Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Emotion. „Sie wäre nicht gegangen, hieße sie es nicht gut." „Sie weiß…?" „Wer, wenn nicht Alice?" Ich war erschüttert. Konnte nicht mehr denken. Alice, ich teilte alles mit ihr. Liebe, Leidenschaft, Zweisamkeit, mein Leben. Ich wusste nichts von meiner Begierde. Mir war nie klar, was geschehen könnte mit Carlisle. Ich war so blind. Gefühlschaos in mir. Carlisle lächelte. „Du schaffst es, mich zu entspannen. Und dann quälst du dich so? Du, der du dich so hingibst. Schenk dir dein Vertrauen. Dir selbst." Eine Horde aufgescheuchter Bienen jagte durch mein Gehirn. Vernebelte jeglichen Gedanken. „Ich bin doch nicht…" Schmunzeln auf seiner Miene. „Würde ich nie behaupten. Du liebst Alice. Ich liebe Esme. Das steht hier nicht zur Debatte." Zusammen gesunken starrte ich in die Flammen. Wagte es nicht, mein Gesicht zu heben. Wer bin ich? Was tue ich hier? Will ich das? „Darf ich dir nachschenken?" Ich riss meinen Kopf hoch. Ach so, mein Glas. Ich hielt ihm das leere Gefäß hin. „Danke", flüsterte ich tonlos, völlig verwirrt von dem Chaos in meinem Inneren. In einem Zug trank ich alles leer. Fühlte das Pulsieren in meinem Magen. Meine Haut schimmerte im Licht des Feuers. Das Prasseln klang rhythmisch. Die Flammen loderten unregelmäßig. Neben mir atmete Carlisle tief ein und aus. Vor dem Fenster war die Nacht hereingebrochen. Sterne funkelten am Firmament. Nichtigkeiten. Mein Gewissen und mein Begehren kämpften miteinander. Ich war nicht in der Lage zu sagen, wer gewinnen würde. Carlisle war die Geduld in Person. Er versuchte nicht, mich in irgendeiner Weise zu beeinflussen. Seufzend atmete ich aus. Die vereinzelten Haare auf seiner Brust reflektierten golden im Feuerschein. Seine Brustwarzen erhoben sich minimal dunkler schattiert von seiner Haut. Ebenmäßig. Perfekte Schönheit. Ich hatte nie zuvor darauf geachtet. Ich hörte das belustigte Glucksen als er mich dabei ertappte, wie ich ihn hingebungsvoll musterte. „Du hast dich also entschieden?" Es war mir auf eine Art zuwider, wie deutlich er es aussprach. Ich wollte nicht schwach sein. Die Begierde hatte den Kampf gewonnen. Unsicherheit stieg in mir hoch. Zweifelnd wandte ich meinen Blick in seine Augen. „Nichts, was du nicht willst", versprach er ehrlich. Ein Leuchten erhellte seine Pupillen. Seine erhobene Hand bat um die Erlaubnis mich berühren zu dürfen. Mit den Fingerspitzen touchierte er zart meine Wange. Kühle auf meiner Haut, die so erhitzt war von den Flammen im Kamin. Warmes Lächeln auf seinen unwiderstehlichen Lippen. Wie fühlten sie sich wohl an? Männerlippen. Ich hatte noch nie Männerlippen geküsst. „Willst du es probieren?" Ertappt. Schon wieder. Ich gewann den Eindruck, er könne doch Gedankenlesen. Der Abstand zwischen uns verkleinerte sich. „Hab keine Furcht. Und, nein, ich lese nicht deine Gedanken. Ich lese nur dein Gesicht. Ich mag deinen ebenmäßigen Ausdruck. So vielsagend. So begehrenswert." „Darf ich dich berühren?" Schüchtern war meine Frage, ich wusste nicht, wohin sie mich führen würde. Er war so selbstsicher. Strahlte derartige Ruhe aus, und Verlangen. Er verwirrte mich, ständig, schon wieder. Ich kannte mich selbst nicht mehr. „Du darfst mit mir tun, was immer du willst." Sein Timbre war rauchig, ungewöhnlich für ihn. Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und legte meine Hand an seine Wange, ließ sie langsam tiefer wandern, an seinem Hals entlang, bis sie auf seiner linken Brustwarze zu liegen kam. Ein kehliger Laut entrang sich ihm. Unter meiner Hand verhärtete sie sich, zog sich zusammen, piekte in meine Handfläche. Mit erstaunt geweiteten Augen wagte ich einen Blick unter meine Hand. Er lächelte. Es erregte ihn, wenn ich nur an seiner Haut entlang strich? Nachdenklich musterte ich seine Miene. Sein Ausdruck bestand aus Lust, Neugierde und Vorfreude vermischt mit einer Spur Belustigung. Seine Haut unter meiner Hand war weich, straff, fühlte sich so anders an, als Alice Haut. Wann immer ich eine neue Stelle seiner Brust erkundete, durchlief ihn ein Schauer. „Wirst du mir sagen, ob du das hier geplant hast?" „Ja." „Ja, du hast es geplant, oder ja, du wirst es mir sagen?" „Beides. Dein Begehren, so tief in dir verborgen. Ich konnte es sehen, ich warte schon so lange auf dich." Ich versuchte meine Hand zurückzuziehen, er hielt sie mit seiner fest. „Zieh dich nicht zurück. Lass einmal deine Kontrolle fallen", bat er. „Meine Kontrolle, meine einzige Sicherheit. Du weißt nicht, was du verlangst." „Doch", widersprach er überzeugt. „Ich weiß, was ich verlange, nein, ich bitte dich es zu versuchen, wenn du möchtest." „Du weißt schon, dass ich möchte. Aber ob ich es kann?" Ich hatte die Worte hervorgestoßen. „Wir haben Zeit", beruhigte er mich. „Sag mir, was du möchtest." Seine Bitte rührte mich. Er war so einfühlsam. „Ich bin nicht sicher", murmelte ich. In Zeitlupe näherte ich mich seinen Lippen. „Ich will sie kosten." Ich bin nicht sicher, was ich erwartete, wie Männerlippen sich von Frauenlippen unterscheiden, es gab keinen Unterschied. Seine Lippen, so weich, anschmiegsam, unendlich liebevoll, leidenschaftlich und verführerisch. Nachgiebig schmiegten sie sich aneinander. Passten perfekt zueinander. Seine Art, sie vorsichtig zu bewegen, flößte mir Vertrauen ein. Ermunterte mich, mich auf ihn einzulassen. Als die kühle Spitze seiner Zunge den kleinen Spalt meiner Lippen traf, öffnete ich diese unwillkürlich. Das dezente Vibrieren seiner Brust demonstrierte sein freudiges Willkommen. Mit der ihm eigenen Sanftheit erkundete er das Innere meines Mundes. Am Ende überliefen mich Schauer. Er löste sich zögerlich. „Wir sollten wohl noch etwas Feuerholz nachlegen", grinste er. Spielte dabei auf die Gänsehaut an, die meinen Oberkörper überzog. Ich schnappte nach Luft. Überwältigt von der Flut der Emotionen die mich durchliefen. „Wow", mehr brachte ich nicht raus. „Was?" wollte er wissen. „Zu schnell?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Worte, nie dagewesen, ganz anders…" stotterte ich. Und atmete erneut. Als ob ich mir selber Mut machen wollte, für meine nächsten Worte. „Du bist so…, sanft, gibst einfach. Das ist mir neu. So selbstlos." Unsere Augen versanken ineinander. „Jasper", begann er. „Es gibt Gefährten für ein Leben. Und es gibt Gefährten für Momente in Leben." Er hatte meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich bin der Gefährte für Momente in deinem Leben." Fassungslosigkeit bemächtigte sich meiner. Diese Aussage stellte mein Weltbild auf den Kopf. Ich hatte nie zuvor etwas Vergleichbares gehört. „Heißt das, es bleibt nicht bei diesem Mal?" „Das kann uns niemand sagen. Es wird sich zeigen. In der Zukunft." Da war wieder diese Seite an ihm, mein Mentor. Das galt nun in mehrfacher Hinsicht. Er beugte sich vor, legte zwei neue Scheite Brennholz in den Kamin. Dann kam er zu mir zurück. Bettete seinen Adoniskörper seitlich vor den Kamin. Grinste mich an und streckte den Arm zu mir. Durch seine Bewegung kontrahierte sein Bizeps. Wie gebannt hing mein Blick an den definierten Muskeln unter seiner Haut. Meine Hand folgte meinen Augen. Zeichnete den Verlauf des Armes nach, gelangte schließlich zu den, im Feuerschein schimmernden, Bauchmuskeln. Betont von der feinen Spur der goldenen Härchen, die mir den Weg zu seiner Mitte wiesen. Nun war es an ihm nach Atem zu ringen. Das Geräusch entlockte mir ein Lächeln. „Nur gut, dass wir so schnell lernen, nicht wahr?" Sein Nicken kam halbherzig. Ich denke, im Grunde wollte er mich lehren, aber so ist es eben, meistens kommt es anders als man denkt. Ich vertiefte mich in das Studium seines Oberkörpers. Jeden Zentimeter versuchte ich mir einzuprägen. Mit meinem ganzen Sein, mit allen Sinnen. Ich horchte, klopfte, tastete, fühlte, schmeckte. Und versuchte zurückzugeben, was ich erfuhr. Mein rationales Denken existierte nicht. Ich bestand aus reiner Emotion, wo auch immer das hinführen würde. Carlisle hielt nichts von sich zurück. Unartikulierte Laute drangen aus seinem Mund, wann immer er nicht damit beschäftigt war, mich zu küssen oder zu liebkosen. Sein Leib bäumte sich mir entgegen. Mühsam versuchte er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück zu erlangen. Schwer atmend gelang es ihm nach einer Weile. Das Feuer im Kamin war zu roter Glut verbrannt, warf seinen leuchtenden Schimmer über uns. Carlisles Augen funkelten. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung übernahm er die Rolle des Führenden. Unversehens fand ich mich auf dem Rücken liegend wieder. Wehrlos. Meine Hände hatte er über meinem Kopf mit einer Hand fixiert. Lüstern ruhte sein Blick auf mir. „Nicht zweifeln", beunruhigend zweideutig war sein Tonfall. Seine kundigen Hände vertrieben jeglichen Zweifel. Rotgolden schimmerte sein zerzaustes Haar über mir. Seine Zunge suchte sich einen kribbelnden Weg. Lange weilte sie bei meinen erigierten Brustwarzen. Er konzentrierte sich darauf unkontrollierte Laute zu produzieren. Mit jedem Erfolgserlebnis arbeitete er sich in tiefere Regionen vor. Nachdenken konnte ich nicht. Mein Geist war so auf seine Liebkosungen fixiert, da blieb kein Raum für sinnvolle Gedanken. Ich bestand nur noch aus Wollust. Er beherrschte die Kunst der Verführung in Perfektion. Wann er den Knopf meiner Jeans geöffnet hatte, zu welchem Zeitpunkt er mir selbige von den Beinen gestreift und beiseite geworfen hatte, vermag ich nicht zu sagen. Alles was mir ins Bewusstsein drang, war die Tatsache, dass ich nicht alleine nackt war. Auch er trug keinen Faden mehr am Körper. Was meine Augen nun erblickten, werde ich nicht vergessen, solange ich existiere. Die Makellosigkeit, Ebenmäßigkeit, Einzigartigkeit seines Leibes ist mit Worten nicht zu beschreiben. Er rückte näher. Streckte sich neben mir aus. Kein Blatt Papier würde zwischen uns Platz finden. Er war nicht mehr kühl, auch nicht heiß, er war einfach richtig, so wie er da neben mir lag. Kein Zweifel, der mir die Sinne vernebelte. So klar wie in diesem Moment habe ich nie gesehen, geschweige denn gefühlt. Vorsichtig, fast zögerlich fand meine Hand den Weg zu seiner Mitte. Diese Pracht, die sich mir entgegen reckte. Es gab keine Worte mehr zwischen uns. Voller Vertrauen hieß ich ihn willkommen. Erspürte neugierig dieses ungewohnte Gefühl in mir. Seine Sicherheit vermochte mich zu entspannen. Seine zärtlichen Finger verführten mich. Machten mich Dinge erleben, von deren purer Existenz ich nie geahnt hatte. Langsam liebte er mich. Einmal, zweimal, die ganze Nacht. Wir waren einig, zwei Wesen in einem privaten Mikrokosmos, zu dem Zutritt nur wir hatten. Erfahrungen die ich mit ihm teilte. Die ich nie mehr hergeben wollte.

Lange, lange Zeit später versuchte ein Hauch von Realität wieder Einzug zu halten. In gemeinsamem Einvernehmen reinigten wir den Kamin. Räumten die Gläser in die Küche. Etwa so als würden wir die Spuren unserer, ich nenne es mal vorsichtig, Entgleisung beseitigen. Schlussendlich gingen wir gemeinsam jagen. Hand in Hand, als Abschluss eines besonderen Lebensabschnittes. Wir trafen gemeinsam mit dem zurückkehrenden Rest der Familie zuhause ein.

4.

Ein offenes Ende, der Graus vieler Leser. Um niemanden an dieser Stelle plötzlich und unerwartet alleine stehen zu lassen, möchte ich hier meinen Abschied ankündigen. Ich werde keine weiteren Aussagen zu den beschriebenen Auszügen meines Lebens machen. Das ist nicht nötig. Ihr habt die Gelegenheit erhalten einige Facetten von mir kennenzulernen. Vielleicht ist es mir möglich gewesen, so mein Bild ein kleines bisschen zu verändern, oder vielmehr zu erklären. Falls es in irgendeiner Form offene Fragen geben sollte, scheut euch nicht sie an meine Ghostwriterin zu stellen. Sie wird umgehend eine Verbindung zu mir herstellen, um notwendige Erläuterungen weiterzuleiten.

Als Neuling in diesem Metier habt ihr sicherlich Verständnis, wenn ich euch um eure Meinung bitte. Habt keine Scheu, wie auch ich sie ablegte, um euch einen Teil meines Innersten zu zeigen.

Ich danke euch

Jasper

Derzeit wage ich noch keine definitive Aussage darüber, ob es zu diesen ersten Einblicken eine Fortsetzung oder weitere Erklärungen geben wird. Vermutlich könnte es geschehen, so besonders hervorzuhebende Ereignisse passieren, dass ich eine Erweiterung dieser Erläuterung aufschreibe. Zu gegebener Zeit werde ich selbstverständlich eine Nachricht hinterlassen.

1


End file.
